User blog:Queen Misery/PE Proposal: Heinrich Himmler / Zyklon
a unique one for today but since these two are basically the same character I feel comfortable proposing them both in this blog, especially since the main chunk of the PE goes to his actions when he was human and alive, though his damned soul incarnation is equally dark and shocking, even by Marvel standards.. be aware this is about Marvel's version of Himmler, thus the "no real life villains" rule is obviously tossed aside (unless you see many dead dictators running around as super-powered monsters from Hell in our world). Links to both versions are available below, be aware that Zyklon is brand new (I am working on it) but it is basically the same as Himmler himself, just "upgraded" due to Satannish. *https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Heinrich_Himmler_(Marvel) *https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Zyklon Who Is He / What Has He Done? Himmler was a ruthless Nazi in life and was one of the main culprits for the Holocaust, he championed the gassing of many prisoners and favored the use of Zyklon gas to do so - this makes him responsible for the deaths of millions (since the events of the Holocaust happened in Marvel just as it did in our world, even with the inclusion of superheroes and whatnot they couldn't erase this particular tragedy). after death he was revived as a living gas-chamber with all the unpleasantness that comes with such a concept, he emitted the same Zyklon gas he used in life to kill millions and mercilessly used it against any that got in his path. all in all you can safely say that in life his crimes were beyond most modern audience's true understanding, in death he was more standard fare villain but the mere concept of him happily donning the guise of a living gas-chamber is dark and disturbing, even for Marvel. Setting Marvel in the 90s was all about "EXTREME" and "edgey" (though in fairness so is current Marvel, to some extents) - however even by the standards of the 90s the inclusion of an entire super-villain society made up of real-world dictators and murderers amplified by demonic powers was pretty dark, disturbing and shocking (you could argue exploitive too). Zyklon was definitely one of the reasons for this and if you count Himmler in life you really don't have much to counter on in terms of heinous standards - since he was one of the main culprits behind the Holocaust (which as stated above was just as costly in Marvel as it was in our world). Reasons? while we may never know much on what motivated a man like Himmler in any reality it is safe to say that he was never portrayed with a tragic backstory or much reason behind his atrocities that could be sympathized with by many sane people : as Zyklon he has even less tragic reasoning and stands out as particularly nasty even in a group made entirely out of literal demonic versions of real-world dictators and murderers. Verdict I feel he is an obvious candidate and since Zyklon is both his "ghost" and a ruthless villain in his own right I feel they both qualify as aspects of the same vile monster. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals